Not the Expected Outcome
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Harry enters Torretto Market looking for Dominic. Doms been around cars all his life, driving and building them, so he knows when someone has never even sat in a car before. He's not sure why, but he allows the ravenette to use his car in the upcoming races to prove himself. Harry has drawn Doms attention, and the larger man is known for getting what he wants, and he wants Harry.
1. Chapter 1 New Start

Harry sighed as he stepped into the Market that a man had referred him to, telling him to ask for someone named Dom. The ravenette had thought that the man was going by the title of Dominant, when the older man Harry, had laughed and assured him that his targets name was actually Dominic and it was a nickname. But Harry couldn't help but be curious if the man was an actual Dom, or was even aware of what his name could insinuate. Because for all the Alpha that Harry tended to be, he was submissive in the bedroom and had a good eye for Doms.

Glancing around the small market, the man took a seat at the bar counter, waiting patiently for the woman to address him. Harry took his time looking at the decor, he found it oddly lacking for a shop, wondering if they just liked minimal decor or if there was an alternative reason. There weren't many people there besides himself and the waitress. Other than a blond haired man that sat three seats over and a large bald man in the back who seemed lost in the paper he was reading, the place was dead.

"What can I get for you hun? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" A females voice caught his attention.

Harry blushed a soft red as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "No ma'am. I'm twenty-two actually, but i get that alot. Could i have a water and perhaps a burger and chips?"

The woman just stared at him for a moment, "Did you just get here?"

"Yes, well i arrived last week. But it's taken a while to get settled into such a large city." He rambled slightly.

Again the woman stared at him before getting him water and wandering into the back room. Which left Harry to continue to look over the place, wondering if the older Harry had pointed him in the right direction. He wasn't sure this was somewhere that racers would hangout, especially in broad daylight. Harry sighed, he should keep his assumptions to a minimum, he didn't know how Americans did things after all. He wasn't really looking to insult anyone until he'd spoken to the man he was looking for.

"Here ya go hun, let me know if you need anything else." The lady smiled as she set a plate down.

Harry tore into the burger and chips with a ravenous hunger. It had been a lie when he'd told the lady he'd arrived last week. Truth was, Harry had just apparated into the city yesterday, he'd been on the move constantly since turning seventeen, not spending more than a month in one place. Afraid that the British Wizarding community would find him and drag him back to that horrid place. None of them had realized that Britain held too many bad memories, and too much death, for him to remain there. It hadn't taken him long to polish off the plate, before he drained his water. After he was done here, he'd have to find a place to crash.

Just as he was going to call the lady over, she set a plate on the counter, a large piece of pie centered on it. "On the house. You should eat more."

The man's cheeks burned, how embarrassing it was to be called out by a stranger. "I do have a question, miss?"

"Mia Toretto. What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"I was actually directed here, by a man named Harry, he told me to find someone named Dominic. He didn't give me a last name, so I don't really have a way to track him down. But he said the people here would be able to point me in his direction."

Suddenly the friendly demeanor dropped from the woman, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she looked him over more closely. She seemed to be trying to read him, and it was making him nervous, which was ridiculous considering he'd defeated Voldemort. The scrutiny continued for several seconds before the woman smiled, before glancing over his shoulder. Her smile widened before rolling her eyes, as if exasperated by something behind him.

"Dom! Get over here, Harry sent you a newbie!" She smiled at the boy.

Harry jumped about a mile when she shouted to someone behind him, slowly the ravenette cast a glance and noticed the bald man stand and make his way to the bar. The young man turned around quickly before he was caught for ogling the man, but good god the man was sex on legs. While he may be gay he wasn't in the habit of openly flaunting it and never initiated flirting. When the man sat next to him, Harry almost jumped out of his skin, he hadn't even heard the man move.

Mia moved over to the blonde, "You need to go. We are gonna close early."

Without too much fuss, the man finished his sandwich, paid and left. Harry could tell that the man was glancing at him, but still didn't kick up a fuss. It must be a usual occurrence for the regulars to be kicked out at a moments notice. Which was odd, because most places needed there customers to pay the bills.

"What's your business here?" The man's voice was deep, filled with curiosity and something Harry couldn't name.

"Harry sent me here. I want to race, he said you'd be the best person to contact."

The man seemed to study him for a few moments. "You're awfully scrawny ain'tcha. Ever been around cars?"

Harry nodded quickly, "I've worked on them before, but I don't have much experience racing them."

"Why should we give you that chance?" Doms voice seemed to fill with contempt of some sort, as if he thought Harry was beneath him because of lack of experience.

It made Harry bristle, he didn't like the fact that this man was dismissing him before giving him a chance. Even if the man was a sex god made mortal, he wasn't about to be talked down to. "Because I like going fast, and i've never lost at anything that involves going fast. Look, I'm not asking you to hand over a car, I just want a chance to prove myself."

The tall man was silent as he stared at Harry, and the younger male wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Even if the man turned him down, it wasn't like there weren't any other options, the shop owner had just stated that Dominic's group was the best to run with. Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there, but the roars of race cars pulling up caught the ravens attention. Not waiting around for Dominic to address him, he approached the cars as several people stepped out of them.

"Talk to me Jesse" A muscular man barked, "This ain't workin' brother."

Harry ignored most of the talk going around him as he looked over each car with barely hidden appreciation. Before approaching for a closer look, their designs were interesting and said a lot about their drivers, but he'd really like to pop the hoods. He was sure that there gear was mouth-watering.

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole." A lanky kid on a laptop twitched. "That's why you're unloading in third. Told you."

When Harry was done appreciating the muscular man's car, he couldn't help but intervene. "Have you thought about lengthening the injector pulse a millisecond or so? You just have to tune the NOS timer, then you'll run nines."

There was complete silence following his statement, so the younger man just continued checking out the racing machines in front of him. He didn't notice that everyone was staring at him in shock, especially the computer guy Jesse, or the fact that Dom and Mia had joined the group. But Harry was lost in appreciation for the car's he was hoping to drive one day, he just needed a chance.

It was probably twenty minutes later that Harry finished admiring the last of the cars, each one had been well taken care of from what he could see. When he turned to address the group, he realised they'd gone inside while he'd been caught up in the cars. Sighing to himself, Harry resigned himself to being turned down, but he entered the shop anyway.

Before Harry could say anything, a Latina had accosted him. Much to his chagrin she was taller than him by a good two or so inches. A quick glance told him that he was the shortest person in the shop, damn his stunted growth. It didn't help that everyone he seemed to come across made some comment about it and his age, they just told him to eat more, but he'd already passed puberty. Eating wouldn't help.

The woman that accosted him, began dragging him to a table. "So, Dom tells me that you're looking to race. We don't get many newbies around here."

The confused look on his face deepened when everyone else just chuckled. "I thought this was a hangout for racers?"

Jesse shook his head, his leg bouncing sporadically. "Nah man. This is just for our group. There aren't many people that show up here, mostly because of our crew. All the newbies just show up to the races that pop up in the city."

It made sense when Harry thought about it, their reasoning made sense if they had just wanted privacy. "Oh, I didn't mean to intrude."

The woman pulled him down. "No worries man. We weren't even sure if you were gonna come in. You were very lost in thought over the cars."

Harry smiled wistfully, "They are rather brilliant, and I couldn't help but admire them. I've always wanted a car of my own."

"Why not just get one then?"

"I've got the money to buy any car in the world, but not every car can give you that rush. The thrill of just being in the driver's seat." Harry shrugged, trying to fight the blush that threatened to take him over.

Everyone chuckled, "It's like listening to a younger, more open Dom."

Harry glanced at the group, everyone seemed to agree with that statement, though it made no sense to him. Harry sighed, "Look, I know it was a long shot coming here. I'm not experienced in driving. Thanks for humoring me anyway."

No one stopped him as he stood and made his way to the door and it just made Harry's gut sink. He had been so sure that he'd be given a chance, given how enthusiastic Harry had been, he'd been fantasizing again. But he just left the shop, not bothering to look back at the close knit crew, he didn't want to see their faces. But before he could get very far he cursed and turned around, he wasn't used to the city yet, he'd have to ask for directions.

Popping his head into the shop, he hesitated before gathering his courage. "Um, sorry again. But which way is China town?"


	2. Chapter 2 First Race Meeting

Harry yawned as he arrived in a blocked off area, he hadn't gotten to sleep until early that morning, and he'd only woken up a few hours ago. It had surprised him when Dom had motioned him back over to their table three days ago with the instructions to meet him at the next street meet. Apparently he liked how much passion Harry had for fast cars, despite not driving them much. So he'd hastily found somewhere to stay, the crew had looked scandalized when he'd asked about China town, but he'd hastily explained that they had cheap apartments. They still seemed hesitant, but pointed him in the correct direction anyway, he'd spent the days before the race unpacking.

The streets were filled with tricked out rides and their owners, who were boasting or showing their cars off. There were nearly twice as many women wandering around as there were actual racers. Most of them were scantily dressed and hanging off someone's arm or car. It wasn't anything that Harry had experienced before, then again he'd been on the move so much that he hadn't had a chance to check out many street meets. As it was, the raven was worried he would end up lost among the crowd as he searched for the streets Dom had told him to meet at.

As lost in thought as he was, Harry was surprised when he ran into a solid wall of muscle. When he looked up he nearly squeaked in embarrassment, he'd run right in to Dom. He hastily stepped away from the man and blushed, damn his uncontrollable reactions. There went a good first impression after the shop incident.

"Hey kid, you made it." His deep voice chuckled.

Harry nodded quickly, "I wouldn't have missed this. I've never seen so many cars in one place! This is amazing!"

The rest of Doms group arrived, joking around. "Have you ever been to a meet?"

"Nope. Been on the move a lot and haven't had a chance to check out something like this! But I'm bloody excited about the systems in some of the vehicles." There was a childlike glee in his eyes that everyone just chuckled at.

"Well, there are plenty around." Vince stated, his amusement suddenly turning dark when a green car showed up. "Just great."

Harry noticed the Mitsubishi, it sounded great. "Whose that?"

"That's trouble." Vince growled.

The younger man just watched as the blonde from the restaurant stepped out. He seemed to be just as in awe of the meet as Harry was. Even though he wouldn't mind grilling the man on his vehicle, he decided it would be a good idea to stay with Doms group. Which incidentally was moving towards the blonde and his car. Fate must love him at that moment, or at least taken pity on him.

"What are you doing here?" Doms deep tones demanded.

"Just looking to race man. No trouble."

Harry stayed close to Vince and Letty as their leader seemed to grill the blonde. He zoned out Letty and Vinces verbal banter when a car caught his eye. It didn't even register that he'd left the group until he was standing in front of the race car. He felt like drooling as he took in the high-end upgrades the owner had installed.

"What are you doing pretty boy?" A voice snapped, thick with an asian accent.

Harry spun around quickly, there were three people at his back. "Sorry! I just couldn't help but be drawn to your car. The upgrades are. ."

The man cut himself off early, his face blazing in embarrassment as Vince and Letty stepped up beside him. "Don't mind him Yamato, he's new and a total engine freak."

Said kid just pulled his hoodie up and stepped behind Vince. Sometimes it paid off to be short, it allowed him to hide behind taller people. Without another word, the two herded Harry back over to the group. Jesse was talking about something with someone Harry didn't know, he could barely understand what the hyper man was talking about. It shocked him even more when Dom put a set of keys in his hand when he was close enough.

"What?"

Do just stared at him. "You wanted a chance to prove yourself, here it is. Your racing against Brian here for pink slips. If you lose, you owe me two cars and ten grand."

Harry nodded in determination. "Your on, I'll win."

The ravenette didn't wait for a reply, turning and taking off towards the car Harry knew the keys belonged to. The Mazda RX-7 was a beauty just sitting there in line with Brian's Mitsubishi and the other two vehicles. He knew instinctively that Doms car was probably faster than the others, but it was all about how the driver chose to drive said car.

Harry couldn't remember every detail of the race, his heart felt like it was about to implode. He stepped out of the car on shaky legs, unsure if he was gonna pass out or not. Dom was there to grab his arm, slinging it over his shoulder as he continued to grin goofily. The adrenaline was starting to wear off now that he wasn't driving. He sluggishly high-fived the team before a case of the giggles hit him, which turned into full on excited laughter.

"I bloody love racing!" He couldn't stop laughing or smiling.

The way racing had made him feel was a combination of riding a rollercoaster, fighting the death eaters and that moment when someone goes over a hill to fast and there is a moment of freefall. It was a terrifying experience, thinking that he might not win and disappoint Dom or even just crashing his car. Someone handed him a beer and his hazily downed it, before another was handed to him.

By the time Dom had led him to their cars, Harry could pretty much walk on his own, not that he minded being supported by Dom. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and even though he wanted to race more, Harry needed to sit for a moment and just bask in the first win, he was warm as the alcohol soothed the ice bath that the adrenaline had brought. The group came over once he was situated, Letty handed him another cup, this one didn't taste smell like the beer he'd been drinking.

Not realizing what it was, he shot it back quickly and grunted as it burned it's way down, the group just yelled in surprise. "Bloody hell, what the bollocks was that!"

His accent just spurred on the groups laughter. "Tequila."

"Never had it. Does it always taste that way?" Harry glanced at his cup, he had another mouthful left.

Letty shook her head, "Nah, supposed to get better the more you drink."

Harry shrugged and threw the rest back, it did burn a little less. "Is this American?"

He knew it probably was, but he'd never had muggle alcohol before. This was the first time, despite being on the run, that he was interacting with muggles only. Visiting the wizarding community mean he had to move more often, so he'd decided the muggle world would be better. Plus it would allow him to hide in plain view and still be able to live his life rather comfortably.

"Yeah, what to strong for you pretty boy?" Vince snorted, taking a long drink of his own cup.

The winner just shrugged, "Never had it before."

The crew just stared at him as if he was crazy, before someone handed him another cup, which he promptly drained. They were quick to take the cup from him, probably when they realized he'd just keep doing that. Before he could say anything a set of cars raced by them, it seemed the night had started with his race, it made him feel great. He couldn't wait to race again, but probably not that night, he'd already drank quite a bit.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - DOMINIC - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dom was a possessive man, he didn't like outsiders near his family and he didn't like losing. So when the kid, for that's what he looked like, walked into his market it had piqued his interest. He watched as his sister tended to the blonde before approaching the kid. He had been soft spoken when he ordered, the accent telling him he hadn't been away from home for long. Why would a brit be here?

He also hadn't wanted to let the boy prove himself with his crew, but he'd had no choice when they witnessed how he had looked at the crews cars. Studying each of them separately, they'd waited for him inside, his team working to convince him. Dom hadn't said a word when the kid had joined them, letting his team pull the information from the kid. When the bid about money had come up, Dom had written the kid off as some rich snob just looking for the latest thrill.

It wasn't until the kid had popped back into the shop that Dom had said anything. He couldn't help but wonder why the kid needed to be in ChinaTown, the only reason to go there was Yamato, and he didn't want to give that prick any other racers to flaunt. There was a possibility that the kid was legit, and he didn't want scum like Yamato to get his claws in the kid, even if 'Harry' said it was just for cheap apartments. There were plenty of cheap apartments away from the Asians.

Dom knew the kid wouldn't stop looking for an in, and with no driving experience to his name, he'd need to find a crew to give him a shot. Dom gave him a date and time to meet him and the crew before the kid left with the brightest smile Dom had seen on anyone, especially just for a little information and a chance. Even after the kid left, he was all the crew could talk about, they'd begun taking bets and throwing ideas around.

Even the three days away from the kid, Dom couldn't stop thinking about him. He seemed so out of place for their neighborhood, but Letty had said she'd seen him going into an apartment in the shadier parts of town. Especially with how much money the kid claimed to have, but maybe he had been bluffing or maybe he didn't want to draw attention to himself. When Dom had noticed Harry headed their direction at the Street meet, he'd started to doubt himself until Letty and Vince pulled the kid over.

They'd nearly lost track of the kid when he'd seemed to gravitate towards Yamato's car, so he sent Letty and Vince to bring him back, he didn't like that Harry would look at the competitions vehicles like that. Cars seemed to be a magnet for the kid, and despite appreciating Yamato's crap, he had excellent taste in cars. The kid was a heart on his sleeve type, since he couldn't seem to keep his reactions to himself.

Handing over the keys to his car had been tough, he wasn't sure if he really trusted the kid, especially with _his_ car. But that punk Brian had shown up again, he was starting to get pissed he was hanging around his sister, but Mia was a big girl. Harry had jumped into his car with a child-like excitement that it made Dom smirk. Even if the kid didn't win, he'd get the experience he wanted until he paid off their deal.

When Harry had pulled out in front and won his first race, Dom had cracked a smirk. _The kid is golden._ All he needed now was to learn more finesse about racing cars and some more mechanic work to supplement his own knowledge. They celebrated and as the night went on, and races were had, Dom watched as Harry got drunk for what seemed like the first time in his young life. He was a mess of shyness and probably unintentional flirtation as he greeted everyone with a smile and giggles. Despite his shyness the boy had no problem talking to the guys that stopped by to talk to the other crew members.

It stirred something awake in Dom as he watched a few people hit on the kid, even if Harry wasn't returning the flirtation the same way. He wasn't sure why he was so interested in the kid, but he definitely had time to find out as he taught him about cars. He'd have to send his supplies shop a generous gift for sending the kid to him and not a competitor. Despite not wanting to give the kid a chance, he was reminded of himself and was glad to have changed his mind. No doubt it would be interesting and he couldn't wait to uncover the kids other quirks, there was something other than a love of fast cars. Dom couldn't wait.


	3. Announcement

Hello my lovely lovely readers!

I love you all for your support and amazing patience. But my Finals (for college) are coming up in just 3 weeks and school work is drowning me. I haven't had time to sit and write much of anything and I apologize.

As soon as finals are over, I will write and update regularly.

Again, I apologize


End file.
